


The Sunlight on Your Skin

by TaraHarkon



Series: Barold in Wonderland [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Healing, Laughter During Sex, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Service Dogs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Lup decides its high time she and Barry had an important conversation, especially with everything that's happened to both of them. It's been decades, after all.





	The Sunlight on Your Skin

The curtains fluttered slightly in the early morning breeze and Barry snuggled closer to Lup. He didn’t want to get up yet. Getting up meant facing the day and the things he had to do. Getting up meant leaving the warmth of their bed and not having her in his arms. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead lightly, his lips ghosting against her skin. Lup’s eyes just barely started to open, a sleepy contented sound escaping her slightly parted lips. Then the whole bed shook as the room was filled with excited barking. Lup grabbed the pillow and pulled it over her head.  
  
“Take the dog out, Bear.”  
  
Barry chuckled quietly and kissed her again.  
  
“I’ll be right back.” Then he spoke more loudly. “Come on, Zero. Let’s go out.”

The dog sat obediently at Barry’s feet while he pulled his jeans on and fumbled for his glasses. He grabbed a jacket on the way by and shrugged into it as they headed for the door. Zero trotted behind Barry, quiet now. Barry scooped up the red vest they’d made for Zero now that he was done growing and carefully buckled it on before putting the leash on.  
  
“Alright, let’s go. Tree and back, buddy. I didn’t grab shoes.”

Zero gave one short bark and trotted ahead as Barry opened the door, tugging on the leash just slightly. Birds were singing and the sun was shining low in the sky. The flowers they’d planted were blooming and the garden was a riot of color that he had to pull his eyes away from. Barry knew how much the colors meant to Lup after her decade of darkness. Still, they'd stuck to muted tones. Nothing as bright as- He cut himself off and focused on the weight of the leash in his hand. Zero was already trotting back to him, sensing the sudden tenseness in the air. He whimpered and pawed at Barry's bare foot.  
  
"I'm okay, buddy. I'm still here."

Zero sniffed him and circled around once, forcing Barry to spin in place to keep from getting tangled in the leash. Then Zero finally found a spot he liked. Barry stared off into the sky, enjoying the brightness of the day. The season was finally starting to turn warm. Summer would be here soon. Zero barked once and they both turned back towards the house.  
  
"I'll fill your bowl, but then I'm going back to bed. Okay?"

Zero trotted into the kitchen and sat by his bowl while Barry grabbed the box of kibble they kept under the counter. He filled up the bowl and tucked the box away.

“Want your vest off or are you gonna be a working boy all day?”

When Barry moved to take the vest, Zero butted against his hand and then went back to eating. 

“Working boy it is.”

Barry smiled at that and turned towards the stairs. He knew Zero would be along as soon as he was done eating.

* * *

Lup was sitting on the edge of the bed when Barry got back. She smiled up at him, the sunlight streaming through the windows and haloing her hair from behind. He stopped in the doorway and just looked at her, a tender smile on his face.

“You’re beautiful, babe.”

She shook her head, smiling at him.

“And you’re a sap, Bear. I was just about to come downstairs and make coffee.”

“And here I was coming back to bed.”

There was just a hint of teasing in his voice and Lup laughed. She stood and they met in the middle, his hands on her waist and her hands on his chest. Their lips met and her hands slid up to the collar of his jacket. She grabbed the fabric and pulled him closer by it, deepening the kiss as his hands on her lower back pressed her tight against his body. When they broke off the kiss, she leaned against him for a long, quiet moment. Then she led him to the bed and pushed him down to sit on the edge. Barry was grinning up at her, love in his eyes and his hand reaching out to her. Lup’s eyes fell away to the shadows in the corners of their room and she sat beside him.

“We should talk, Bear. About... about sex.”

Well, that certainly hadn’t been what he’d expected her to say. Barry reached for her hand, confused.

“What uh... what do you mean, babe? If you don’t want to, that’s cool, no pressure or anything. I just... you know. I thought uh...”

She laughed and leaned against him.

“Not what I meant in the slightest, handsome. I can’t wait to get my hands on you. But it’s been a while since we really  _ talked about it _ . And I sort of figured we should, after everything.”

Barry tensed and Lup felt it. She squeezed his hand gently.

“I uh... I mean, I’m fine, Lup. It’s been a month since I really had— had an episode and...”

She reached to rest her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her.

“No more blindfolds, Bear. I  _ can’t.” _

She watched the realization dawn in his eyes and then his arms were around her. 

“I’m sorry.”

His voice was a bare whisper in the silence of their room. Lup kissed his cheek and leaned against him.

“Babe, it’s okay. Promise. We’ve both seen some shit and we just need to take some time and talk about it. And when we’re done with that, I’m gonna get you out of these jeans and we’re not gonna leave this room for at least a few hours.”

Zero trotted into the room then, taking his usual spot on a cushion by the wall. If Barry needed him, he’d be right there. Hopefully, things would be alright though. Barry watched Zero settle and then turned back to face Lup.

“Alright, babe, it’s been a while. You’re going to have to walk me through this.”

Lup laughed. Gods, he loved her laugh. And she shifted to lay on her back with her head in his lap. 

“Come on, cowboy, your last rodeo wasn’t  _ that _ long ago.”

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to laugh.

“The first thing I’m banning from the bedroom was that... that... whatever it was.  _ That _ .”

But they were both smiling, and that was a good first step. Barry combed his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes, relaxing.

“Well, I said my big one. No blindfolds. No silence. Just... none of that. Still down for playing with the other senses, just not those two, okay?”

Barry nodded slightly.

“Got it. So uh... my turn now, right?”

Barry hesitated and Lup reached up to touch his cheek.

“It’s okay if you don’t know, babe. We can just talk about stuff and see if that still sounds cool to you.” She opened her eyes and grinned at him wickedly. “For example, how do you feel about me sucking you off?”

Barry’s eyes widened just slightly and Lup laughed.

“That is-- that is definitely still an enthusiastic yes.”

She adjusted slightly and her grin turned coy.

“Someone’s excited.” Barry chuckled quietly and Lup continued. “So, here’s one I’m not sure about. Hair pulling?”

Barry’s hand went to the back of his neck.

“I mean... I don’t... I don’t see why...uh...”

Then he started to really think about it and went quiet, the ghost of a memory combing his fingers through Barry’s hair and pulling roughly, unexpectedly. Zero was off his pillow before Barry even had a chance to realize that his pulse was hammering. Lup sat up as the dog tried to climb into Barry’s lap.

“Bear?”

Barry shook his head.

“No, not-- not yet.” He took a shaky breath, one hand gently stroking Zero’s fur. “I-- I want to fix that, but not yet.”

Lup put a hand on Barry’s arm.

“No, babe, that’s fine. This is why we’re doing this. So I don’t like... do this to you while you’re balls deep or something."

Zero let out a quiet woof and nuzzled against Barry’s hand. Barry met Lup’s eyes again, looking a little sheepish.

“I uh... Yeah. That’s uh... yeah.” He took another shaky breath. He could do this. “Hair’s bad for now, Lup. And uh... and surprises. Like, doing things I’m not expecting?”

She nodded, silently willing him to keep going. He leaned against her, still petting Zero while the dog wiggled happily. Barry exhaled slowly.

“Lup, there’s... there’s probably a lot. There’s probably things I don’t even realize.”

“Barry, babe,  _ I know _ . And that’s okay. We’ll figure it out together.” Zero let out a quiet woof and Lup laughed. “See? He agrees with me.”

Barry smiled and then took a deep breath, trying to summon the willpower to say the only other thing he knew for certain, the thing that scared him the most. 

“There uh... there’s one other... thing. Hard no.” His voice broke slightly. “Don’t uh... don’t treat it like... like a reward? Don’t say things like... like...”

Zero whined and Lup started to reach towards Barry. Then she stopped, pulling her hand back and chewing her lower lip. She didn’t want to cut him off or grab him, not when he’d just said he didn’t want to be startled. Then Zero put his front paws on Barry’s chest and started licking his face, effectively silencing him. Barry started laughing at that and Lup relaxed, smiling. It was going to be okay. They could get through this and it was going to be okay. Barry scooped Zero up in his arms and stood, going to set the dog back down on his bed.

“Lay down, buddy.” He reached for the buckle on the side of the vest and Zero rolled, looking up at him with a very canine form of ‘are you kidding me right now?’ and Barry laughed. “Alright, alright, I can take a hint.”

Lup was laughing now, as Barry turned back to face her.

“He sure told you, Bear.”

Barry chuckled quietly and came back to sit with Lup. 

“Yeah, he did.”  
He sat beside her and then laid back. Lup turned, a smile on her face.

“We good, Barry? Anything else you wanna cover?”

He shook his head and smiled.

“I think we’re good, babe.”

She moved then, hitching one leg over his hips and then shifting so she was straddling him.

“Well then, if we’re all done with the talking, I can’t wait to get my mouth on you, handsome.”

Lup leaned in to kiss him, their bodies pressed together. Barry’s hands were warm on the small of her back, pushing her light pajama shirt up slightly. She tugged at the front of his jacket, pulling him as close as she could. Then she tsked softly.

“Barold, how the fuck are you wearing this many more layers than I am?”

Barry laughed and strayed light kisses over her face.

“I had to take the dog out, remember?”

Lup rolled her eyes and tugged at his jacket, trying to get the zipper undone. Barry laughed, trying to shift to help her. 

“Get this damn jacket off, Bluejeans. I want my sexy man, not waterproof polyester.”

Barry kissed her again, sitting up so he could pull the jacket off and toss it across the room. 

“Better?”

There was a laugh in his voice as he grinned at her. She just growled quietly and tugged at his shirt. Barry pulled that off over his head and let it drop somewhere behind him. Lup shifted, kissing his neck. He whimpered quietly when he felt her teeth against his skin, a fraction of a second before she nipped at the flesh where neck meets shoulder. 

“So, related to the earlier convo, handsome, can I suck that wonderful dick now?”

Barry pulled Lup in for a kiss.

“Holy shit, babe. Yes yes yes. Enthusiastic yes.”

She chuckled quietly and shifted off his lap to kneel on the little throw rug beside their bed. It only took a moment for her to tie her hair up into a loose ponytail. Barry wiggled out of his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Her hands were on him again and she pulled his boxers down just enough to expose his erection.

“Someone’s excited~”

Her tone was teasing and she grinned up at him. But before he could say anything else, she flicked her tongue over his tip. His hands tightened in the soft blankets on their bed as her hand closed around the base of his shaft. Then her lips were on him again. Barry bit his lower lip, his head going back. 

“F-Fuck, babe...”

Barry had never been a very vocal lover. He’d explained it once, cheeks bright red after one of the rare times she’d coaxed him to the breaking point and he’d begged shamelessly. He was embarrassed and a little afraid he would say the wrong thing. But that had been decades ago. Now? Now, he was moaning under her touch and her name was on his lips in a near constant stream of praise. Some distant part of her knew it was to remind him that it was  _ her _ . She ignored that part for now. Better to deal with that later when they were both boneless than now and ruin everything she’d planned for the day. 

She heard his breath hitch and pulled back just slightly. His hips bucked forward as he climaxed. 

“Holy shit, Lup.”

He mumbled it as she looked up, wiping her mouth on her arm. 

“Like that, handsome?”

Barry pulled her into his arms and Lup settled in his lap, a grin on her face. She kissed his jaw and then his neck, just under his ear. Barry’s hands settled on her hips for a moment and then he slid his hands up under her shirt, pulling the light cotton fabric up. 

“Can I?”

Barry kissed Lup and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hell yeah. I want you to touch me, Bear.” She kissed his jaw. “I want you to do anything you wanna do.”

His eyes widened just slightly and then he grinned.

“Can I uh... can I return the favor?”

Lup smiled at him coyly.

“Hmmm?”

Barry’s hands traced the curves of her breasts under her shirt, his voice a low murmur when he spoke.

“I wanna go down on you, babe.” He kissed his way down her neck. “Can I?”

“I fucking love when you say things like that, Barry. Yes, you absolutely can.”

She scooted off his lap and wiggled out of her pajama pants. She flopped back on the bed, grinning at him where he knelt between her legs. He lay on his stomach and ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh.

“I love you, Lup.”

She opened her mouth to respond but instead, a moan escaped her throat as he teased her clit with his tongue. Lup started to reach to twine her fingers in his curls but stopped just short and grabbed the blankets at her sides instead. Barry had one hand on her hip, pulling her towards him. She bit her lower lip, whimpering as the warmth filling her gut grew.

“Fuck, Barry... More? P-please?”

He sank two fingers into her, pausing for just a moment. He hooked his fingers and thrust into her slowly. Lup moaned, a shiver racing up her spine. Gods, it felt so good to have his hands on her again. She’d missed this, missed the way he made her feel, missed  _ him. _ When the orgasm came, neither of them were expecting it. Lup’s back arched and she moaned his name. Barry looked up at her in surprise. Lup was blushing a little as she sat up to look at him. Their eyes met and they both started laughing. 

“That was a lot faster than usual, babe.”

He barely got the words out before she grabbed one of the pillows and flung it at him. 

“It’s a new body, Barold! You told me yourself it could be more sensitive for a while!”

But it was hard for her to sound angry while giggling. Barry grabbed the pillow she’d thrown and tossed it back up to the head of the bed. 

“So, does that uh... does that mean you don’t want-?”

Lup’s ears shot straight up and Barry started laughing again.

“Bear. Barry, love of my life and my second life, I will never not want that marvelous cock of yours.”

Barry tugged his jeans the rest of the way off and tossed them aside. 

“Marvelous? Really?”

He was still grinning, despite his incredulous tone.

“It’s my favorite.”

Lup leaned on one arm, watching him appreciatively as he tugged his boxers the rest of the way off. He stood there for just a moment, taking her in as she lay there. Then he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Who’s wearing more than who now?”

Lup laughed and pulled her t-shirt off, throwing it aside. 

“Better?”

“Much.”

She reached for his hands, pulling him down to settle over her on his hands and knees. Their lips met and Lup wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. Barry ghosted one finger around her nipple and smiled as she shivered.

“Wonder if I could uh... Could make you come just like this, babe?”

She whimpered, her face buried against his shoulder, as he pinched her nipple between forefinger and thumb and pulled gently.

“Ba-rry,  _ please _ ?”

Her voice cracked in the middle of his name. Barry chuckled quietly and kissed her again. 

“You want it real bad, don’t you?”

Lup opened her mouth, ready to say something, but then she gasped as he entered her. He rolled his hips forward slowly, thrusting deeper into her.

“Gods, you feel so good, Lup.”

She clung to him, fingernails digging into his back as she tried desperately to find some purchase as he picked up his pace. They settled into a comfortable rhythm, a familiar one. Not too fast, not too hard. Not today. Lup could feel every inch of him filling her and it was so much, so good, so very right. His name was a chant on her lips as each thrust brought her closer and closer to dropping over that edge. She heard his breath hitch just a moment before his hips bucked. Her orgasm followed seconds after his. Barry kissed her deeply and then lay next to her, his arm around her almost lazily.

“Bear, you are fucking amazing.”

Lup kissed him lightly and turned to face him, snuggling close. Barry returned the kiss and then kissed her nose. Lup giggled at that. 

“So, you said you had a plan for uh... for the whole day, babe?”

“Well, at least for the afternoon. Unless you  _ don’t  _ want to go to our nephew’s soccer game, but I’m pretty sure he’ll never forgive us if we skip.”

Barry reached behind him for his glasses.

“Shit, that is today, isn’t it? And they’re all coming over after for... for dinner, right?”

“Yeah and I promised Koko I’d make something Tesseralian, so you know what I’m doing basically all afternoon.”

Lup rolled her eyes and Barry started laughing.

“Let me know if you want any help.”

Her eyes widened slightly and she kissed him. It was the first time he’d offered without hesitating, without flinching, since Wonderland. And that, really seeing that he was healing, that was worth more than anything. 

“How about you go throw on a pot of coffee and we’ll see where the rest of the morning takes us, babe? Although I’ll tell you right now, cha’girl is really feeling a shower.”

Lup stretched languidly and Barry caught her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. 

“I’ll start the coffee and uh... and meet you there.”

His tone was lightly teasing but Lup grinned, her response much more sultry.

“I can’t wait, Bear.” Then she wiggled out of his hold and got out of bed. She leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, smiling at him. “On second thought, forget the coffee.”

Barry rolled out of the bed, tossing his glasses back on the nightstand, and followed after her. They were both laughing as they shut the door behind them. Zero let out a little woof of a sigh and rolled onto his side. He was going to take a nap.


End file.
